


Once in a Lifetime Ritual

by Tabotart



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Humiliation, Intersex, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabotart/pseuds/Tabotart
Summary: Commission! Never really knew about Hollow Knight so I tried my best!DEADASS didn’t know how to tag this? It’s Grimmcest.
Relationships: Grimmcest - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Once in a Lifetime Ritual

It’s dark, but only for a moment. The audience gasps and ooo’s at the smoke that’s appeared out of thin air. Within the smoke beady red eyes and a cascaded red color that fades into black. Claws that resemble talons grasp tightly at the shoulder and seem to meld against the black cloak. A bead of sweat trickles down the white shell outline of his face. Jaws tense and squeezing together as the people roar and cheer at the ‘trick’ his Circus pulled off. 

This is no trick.

This is the real Nightmare King currently digging those precise daggers into the meat of his shoulder. It almost makes him let out a sharp trill, biting down on the meat of his excuse for a bottom lip. They think it’s a trick, but Grimm knows that’s his King. Their King. He feels the King lean down enough for him to only hear, 

“Get on your hands and knees for your King. Do you hear me? We have to give my People a show, wouldn’t you say my dear?” it’s a hiss, a faint whisper to send a thick shiver down his spine. It makes Grimm want to curl in on himself at how much his nethers throb. He hesitates, the audience waiting with bated breath as with a forceful push his King roughly grabs at the cloak, forcing him onto the cooled floor where he had just stood. His knees sting and his hands feel scraped. They both burn. 

The rough tear of fabric rips him back into reality. It tugs away from his body, and he can hear a few hoots and hollers from the crowd. A secret lies between the two. 

Then again his King would do something like this. 

Humiliating him, making sure he’s ripe and ready. Claiming what was his from the start of being himself. Smooth fingers against his clothed cunt make a wanton moan echo against the tent. It’s quiet. It almost seems like the troupe is finally getting that this is real. The fingers prodding against his lips, making him soak through what he fills in for underwear. His own length hardened quickly as his claws scratched against the cool flooring. 

“Look who’s excited,” it’s a deep rumble this time, claws ripping out the cloth just enough to bare his holes and length. Strings stretching against his ass and thighs, already quivering from just the basic touch. Grimm wails, collapsing against the floor with his cheek pressed against the floor, “I like this reaction,” he hears him comment, giving a tight pinch to his clit again. Dribbling slickly from his cunt, his cock twitching between his legs. 

“My my, I do like the size of your cock, my dear. Tiny but such girth! You surely are packing in that area.” his hands are skilled, weaving around the slithering chub that’s slapping against Grimm’s abdomen and making him wince at the fingers prodding at his sensitive bits. He chirps at the finger prodding at his entrance, knowing well there’s already a burn there from lack of sex from that one finger. 

“Won’t you be a good little whore and spread your legs just a bit more?” he hears these words louder, and he can hear gasps as Grimm obeys without a second thought. Canting his hips backwards in brief movements. 

He cries out as the slap ricochets off his ass. The sting already began to make him purr in satisfaction. His hands clenching tightly, claws digging into his palms. 

“That’s misbehaving darling. Mind your place.” he feels those soft fingers graze over the reddening mark, rubbing over it in comfort. King’s knees brush against his calves, prying him apart more as he feels another fingers prod against the other, slipping easily into the wet cavern of his. 

Moving them to curl and prod, his back bowed and gurgling out a moan that reaches the tips of the tent. Grimm can feel the pads of his King’s fingers graze and avoid his bundle of nerves that’ll send him soaring. He lets out a whimper at the loss of the fingers, only to let out a coo that chitters off into a moan at the warm skin that Grimm feels prod and slide between his pussy lips. 

“Be a good cocksleeve and take me in whole. Would you darling?” the tapered tip catches and King shoves his entire length into Grimm. The tinier of the two screaming out as his own body shakes and overwhelms with his first orgasam. Translucent white splashing onto the floor as his eyes are blown wide with an already fucked out look that has him drooling down his chin, moaning like some five cent whore and his cunt clenching around the cock currently impaling him in half. 

“Good boy! My dear people, isn’t he just a doll?” of course he gets nods and murmured agreements. The King’s cock is nestled deep into their Troupe Lord’s cunt, “Now then, let’s put on a good show for them, shall we dear?” 

With those words he begins to piston his hips, hands placed on Grimms hips and digging his claws into the dark flesh. Wet squelching of slick dribbling down his thighs, letting his King milk the cries out of him, letting his King ravage him like he’s water for a thirsty man. His body jerks back and forth against each thrust that nails right up again his nerves that cause his body to move in shocks. His eyes roll back into his head as his King fucks into him, he leans down to murmur into Grimm’s ear. 

“Call out my name, say it,” he demands, only to give a laugh that makes his jaw open wider than his Troupes have seen. Words loud against the tent better biting back growls, “You love it when I fuck you right Troupe Lord? You love bowing down to your King? Love taking my cock. Look at that, your cunt is tightening around my Royal length. You love this. Being humiliated in front of your Troupe. They’re even cheering for you, how sweet.” his words are like heaven, Grimm only able to respond in cries and ‘my King!’. He, however, doesn’t see it in his place to ask for harder or faster. Knowing the King will give him punishment again. 

The more they continue, King’s thrusts get sloppier and more choppy. Desperate to cum. No warning warranted, the King grabs his hips and slips out of him, noises of protest meeting him at the gesture. Only to flip him onto his back and plunge right back into him. Resuming the thrusting speed from the previous position, this time his hands snaking up to pinch and pull at dark nipples. 

Grimm isn’t faring too well on his now third? Maybe fourth? Release. His back is arched upward against the claws tugging at his pebbled buds. His mouth pouring out extremities and praise of how good his King’s cock feels, how he’s happy to put on a show for his Troupe and his King. It isn’t too far along when the King bites down hard onto his shoulder, snarling to a feral degree. His hips stutter as they settle tightly against Grimm’s ass, claws digging into his upper chest and hip. 

The smaller of the two slumps against the cool floor, panting and trying to catch his breath from so much pleasure overwhelming his nerves. He can feel the King slip out, only to lower his voice for Grimm to hear, 

“I’ll be back for you later. Get cleaned up, I’ll treat my lover to a better night.” the King is quick to straighten himself out and orders one of the Troupe members to take care of their Lord. And within another puff of smoke, he’s gone. Grimm’s body feels boneless, eyes hazy from tears and milking out so many climaxes out of his abdomen. His stomach burns but his body seems warm and fuzzy. He can hear one of his little Troupe members waddle up, 

“That was planned wasn’t it?” Grimm only gives a brief nod mixed with a hum before he feels himself being tugged off into his private tent. Losing consciousness.


End file.
